All My Loving
by Lollirotxox
Summary: We'd only spent a few spare months of my college life together. It was expected to find someone to be your sweetheart through school, and that's all it would be. Nothing serious. But something told me this was different. Bella was for real.
1. Prologue Girl

Authors Note; WEEEEEE! Sorry. I'm SO excited about writing this I'm literally shaking. I can't even say all I wanna say in here, so I'm going to write! More A/N at the end!

Disclaimer;; I don't own Twilight or any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer, nor do I own 'Girl' by the Beatles(or in this case, the shortened version by Jim Sturgess.).

* * *

(_Edward's POV_)

**Chicago, Illinois. April Twenty-Third, 1964**

Staring out at the forest landscaping behind my immensely large house, I sighed. My forehead was pressed against that hard, cool surface of my window, my arm resting above my head on the frame. I stood, taking in the beauty of the environment outside, knowing it would never compare to the beauty of what I had found. What I had the privilege and misfortune to experience. What I would never forget, or wish to take back, for the entirety of my life.

This musing brought a sigh from my lips once more, and I closed my eyes, lifting my hand and pinching the bridge of my nose.

I couldn't stop thinking about her.

Why was she haunting my thoughts like this? We'd only spent a few spare months of my college life together. It was expected to find someone to be your sweetheart through school, and that's all it would be. Nothing serious.

But something inside of me told me that was not the case. Bella was for real.

Since the moment I'd met her, I had this feeling inside of me. A feeling that drew me to her. Her way of thinking, her actions. Her stunningly beautiful, yet blithe appearance. Her unveiled, uncaring way of not being bothered by how others saw her.

My guardians despised her, of course. A pang of sadness filled me then, a frown making an appearance upon my face. Mother and Father would have loved her, if they were here.

Another pang, but of guilt this time, stung me on the inside. I moved to my piano, playing a few soft sounding notes. Music was my passion. Writing it, singing it, playing it. It healed me. I sang softly with the tune I'd now created as fitting lyrics appeared in my mind. My head spun, remembering the way the wind blew her hair around her doll face.

"_Is there anybody going to listen to my story_

_All about the girl that came to stay_

_She's the kind of girl you want to bad it makes you sorry_

_Still you don't regret a single day..._

_A girl..."_

I'd told her I never wanted to see her again. All because of Amy and David, my guardians. They despised her. She was too profound for their tastes. They wanted me to fall in love with and marry a nice, proper and possibly rich Christian college girl. Not a revolutionary, radical outspoken free spirited...well, hippie. I knew they didn't like the fact that she had gotten me to do some things they disapproved of, but being around Bella was just... So exhilarating. I felt so free around her, participating in her wild, carefree ways. Not tied down by expectations and pressured to be the best, like I normally was.

Bella had set me free. And now, I was being caged once more.

* * *

Authors Note;; WEEE! So excited! My chapters will be much longer than this, this is just the prologue. I've never written a prologue before! I know it was short, but the first chapter will be posted really soon cuz I can't stop writing this!

I'm still so excited I'm literally bouncing. I have no idea where this idea came from. It's a result of having just recently read 'Go Ask Alice', as well as one of my favorite movies being Across The Universe and listening to my music. I don't know. I was listening to Sublime last night and I was thinking about Suicide Girl, and that made me start considering what music Bella Swan would be into, and then BAM! I just had this idea. So yes, this story is going to have many similarities to the movie Across The Universe, since that movie partially inspired this, but it's also going to be extremely different and have it's own original plotline. The music is a major similarity. There's going to be a lot of 60's music in here! I'm listening to the ATU soundtrack mixed with normal Beatles, Led Zepplin, Jefferson Airplane, Sublime, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Bob Marley, etc. to be my musical inspiration to this story.

I realize I'm already writing a musical for the Twilight series, but this will be slightly like a musical as well. OH! Also, they're all human in this one. I'll put that in the beginning Authors Note of the next chapter.

So! Till next time!

-LollirotXoX


	2. Chapter One The End of The World

Authors Note;; WEE! Next chapter! Oh. Sorry, Abz. I mean WHEEEEE! xD

Disclaimer;; Still don't own Twilight. Or 'I've Just Seen A Face' by the Beatles. I suggest listening to that song for this chapter, but I was listening to Jim Sturgess' version while writing this. I the Across The Universe remakes of the Beatle's songs as much as the originals.

IMPORTANT;; **Everyone is human**. That is all.

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts. October Second, 1963**

Sometimes, I just want to tell my college professors to shut up.

Of course, I could never, ever do that. It would be the gossip of the state, and I would be punished and possibly thrown out, for sure.

But oh, the temptation.

Sighing, I scrawled down the notes Professor Birke was scribbling on the black board and he ranted and lectured about how the Confederate Army's war tactics. He'd given us this information yesterday, and I had known all this since high school. I still didn't quite understand how this was important for my career;; after all, I was to be a lawyer. Not a History major.

My emerald eyes wandered around the dull classroom. Harvard really was nothing of much interest to me, and I would have spend seven years total here for my education. I was extremely grateful to David for sending me to college so I could better myself, but it was...wearing, to say the least.

I had this feeling inside of me. Like I didn't belong here. Like I belonged doing something else, being somewhere else. I felt like I needed to make a difference in this diminishing time, this declining period where we so desperately needed a revolution. But it was hopeless. We'd never accomplish such a feat, and I was naive to even consider the possibility that I could be the cause of some change.

Gazing out the window to my left, I took in the scene of my college campus. It was so unlike the busy streets of Chicago, my hometown. It was green, and colorful. It was only early October, which meant infinite shades of red, gold, orange and brown decorated the scenery. It was quite beautiful.

The loud, obnoxious bell that signaled the close of class rang through his ears, and I rose from my seat, gathering my writing supplies along with my notes and books into my arms. I unceremoniously dumped my supplies into my brown leather backpack, and joined the crowd that was exiting this room.

I had over an hour of spare time until my next class, and so I decided to explore the grounds a bit. It was my first term in college, after all, and these grounds were still a bit alien to me. I didn't pay much attention to the nameless people passing me on their way to their destination, and they didn't may any mind to me either. I had yet to meet someone I could comfortably spend time with in this state. I had never left Chicago on my own before this.

Two months in near solitude, I was itching for some release. For someone to just speak to, to spend time with. But I wasn't one to abruptly trust another.

I didn't pay any attention to my school mates that walked on the grass beside me, and I wasn't prepared for the weight that was suddenly hurtling at me.

And that was the end of my world, as I knew it.

A gasp filled the air, and my head snapped to the side right in perfect time to see a small girl dressed in odd clothes falling towards me, the contents of what she held in her arms spilling to the floor. My arms reflexively shot out, catching her before she fell into me or the ground. She landed with her head against my chest, body curved slightly towards me. She looked up at me, and I was taken by surprise at her absolute beauty.

She had pale, flawless skin, with high cheekbones and a heart shaped face. Her jaw line was very defined, and gentle, chocolate brown hair framed her face in soft waves and fell half way down her back. Her eyes were a soft, deep brown, and I was surprised by the depth to them. Usually, brown eyes were flat, boring. Hers sparkled, intriguing me. Her body was small and warm in my arms, and she was dressed in a loose, black skirt made of wrinkled material that fell to the ground so her feet were hidden from view. Her torso was clad in a tan, loose shirt with thin straps.

Her loveliness struck me, and I realized I had never quite laid eyes upon someone with such splendor.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, pulling away and leaning down to gather what she had dropped. "I'm the biggest klutz in the world!" Her voice was a bit lower than I had expected.

I was dazed for a second or two, before leaning down myself and assisting her. "Don't apologize, it's no problem. Here." I handed her the papers and lone book I had in my grasp, before standing and offering her a hand to help her rise. "Are you a student? I don't believe I've seen you before." I definitely would have noticed a girl like this.

She laughed at my words, accepting my hand. "A student? Oh, no. God, no. My brother works on campus to put himself through school, and he forgot his school books in his rush this morning." She held up the papers and texts in her arms, indicating that was why she held those.

I took in her appearance. She looked like one of those types that Amy and David warned me about. The free, peaceful spirits who protested the war and indulged in artificial ways of attaining a high. Hippies.

I had never had interest in hippies, and always been slightly apposed to how they acted. It simply wasn't proper. But this girl, something about her drew me in... She was radiant.

"I take it you're a student here?" Her low voice questioned. I nodded in reply.

"Yes. First term."

"Ah." She froze for a second, as if considering something. Then she held out her hand. I noticed it was slender as the rest of her, and had a ring on four of the five fingers. Her wrists also had a few bracelets made of material that reminded me of thin ropes. "Bella. Bella Swan."

Bella. What a fitting name. I placed my own equally thin hand in hers, noting how they felt like they fit perfectly, shaking it slightly. "Edward Cullen."

She smiled at me, a dazzling, radiant smile. "Nice to fall into you, Edward."

That earned a chuckle from me and I removed my hand from hers, shifting the position my bag held on my shoulder. "Charmed."

Bella was silent for one more moment, before perking up slightly. "Hey, would you like to come with me? I don't know the campus very well, and I have to get this to my brother before twelve."

I looked at my wrist watch. It was eleven thirty. My gaze fell back upon her, and a crooked grin acquainted my mouth. I was definitely not about to pass up an opportunity to spend time with someone like this. "Of course. Though I must warn you, I don't know the campus very well myself."

She shrugged, giving me one more dazzling smile before moving to stand beside me, instead of in front of me, and we fell into step as we walked forward. "Oh well. Between the two of us, I'm sure we'll find it. So, you're one of those rich Harvard boys, huh?"

I frowned at that. "Rich Harvard boys? No. My family is wealthy, yes. But I'm not stuck up, if that is what you meant."

She laughed, linking her arm through mine. This surprised me. I had grown up in an environment where it was improper to touch a lady so casually, unless she did so first or she was your wife. But the vibes this girl was throwing off were so...laid back. Casual. Free. "I can tell you're not stuck up or I wouldn't be speaking with you." It was easy to be around her. And even though we had just met it didn't feel awkward walking by her side like this. She told me the dorm her brother stayed at, and I directed us towards it.

"So what's your major, Harvard boy?" Her tone was light, and I could tell already she didn't like silence.

"Law." I answered. She drew my interest more and more each second. The elegant yet relaxed way she moved, like she had not a worry in the world. I had never met someone so...so... Fascinating.

Her delicate eyebrows rose at this, and her gaze shifted from directly ahead to me. "Law? Huh. I figured you to be a medic boy."

That stung me, and I fought a wince. My aspiration had been to go into medicine, but after certain events of my life, that dream had shattered. She picked up on my sensitivity, though, and dropped the subject instinctively. "So where you from, Harvard boy?"

I didn't even bother to ask why she continued calling me that. "Chicago."

That peaked her interest. "Really? I've lived in Boston my whole life. I want to move to New York." She informed me. Her blatant way of putting herself out there stunned me.

"Why?"

"Liberation. Radicalization." She answered simply, and we drew to a halt before the large building that contained the dorm she was searching for.

"Well, here's your stop. I quite enjoyed your company, Bella." I smiled, releasing her arm.

She stopped, looking up at the building, before looking back to me. "Would you... like to accompany me? And then we could...get lunch, or something?"

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow now. I had barely spoken to anyone in my two months of residence in Boston, and now this girl who had quite literally fallen into my life no less than five minutes ago wanted to have lunch with me? "Sure." I stepped forward, and she grinned at me, turning back to the dorm and we entered, going up the steps until we reached the number of her brothers dorm, that she had given me.

She banged, insolent and uncaring. "Jasper! Open this door right now!"

I chuckled under my breath, when the door flew open.

"Bella, keep your voice down!" A tall, blonde boy hissed as he grabbed Bella by the wrist and yanked her inside.

"Oh, please. Like anyone cares." Bella scoffed, offering the homework of his she's brought.

Relief washed over his strikingly attractive features, and he reached out, taking hold of it. "Bella, you're a life saver!"

"You're welcome." She stated, before he eyes fell on me, still in the hall. She flashed her teeth at me in an apologetic way, galloping to me and gripping me around the wrist like her brother had done to her, pulling me inside and closing the door behind us. "Jasper, this is Edward. Edward, this is my brother Jasper."

Jasper gave me a warm smile, holding his hand out. "Jasper Whitlock. Nice to meet you, Edward. I believe we have a few classes together?"

He was right. Now that I thought of it, we had three classes together. Shaking his hand, I nodded. "Edward Cullen, and yes, I do believe we do."

We released our friendly handshake, and he looked to Bella, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him, messing with her hair. "So Bella, how'd you entrap him? He seems nice."

A grin lightened my features then, and Bella scowled. "What're you saying, I can't talk to nice boys? I tripped. He saved me."

"Well, that's surprising." Jasper rolled his eyes. He looked to me as if explaining, "She trips all the time."

"Shut up, Jazz." She responded, hitting him over the head and dancing away, laughter shaking her small frame.

He just ignored his sister, and something he had said struck me. "Whitlock? Aren't you brother and sister?"

Bella just laughed, and Jasper pushed her slightly and explained my confusion away. "Half. We have the same mother."

I didn't know what to say to that, but i was saved anyway, by Bella putting her hand a top Jasper's head and ruffling his blonde hair. "Well Jazz, I gotta go. Me and Edward are getting lunch, and then Alice and Rosalie are waiting, we have stuff to do."

Jasper's face warmed when Bella said 'Alice', and he looked to his sister. "You will tell Alice I send my love?"

"Yes, yes." She gave her brother a peck on the cheek, and turned and headed towards the door. "Coming, Edward?" She didn't even look over her shoulder at me, continuing on her way.

I looked to Jasper, and he gestured towards the door. "I wouldn't keep her waiting, she gets snappy. Nice meeting you Edward, I'll see you in class." He smiled.

"You too." I replied, and went after Bella, scurrying slightly in my haste. I caught up beside the mysterious girl, and kept pace with her. She went to a cafe down the street, about a five minute walk, and we were seating at an outside table, with menus placed in front of us.

Bella poured over hers, a look of utter thought on her face, and I bit back a laugh, reading my own. I decided on a simple chicken sandwich and fries, closing my menu and replacing it on the table.

The waitress came up, smiling at us both but her eyes lingering on me. I noticed, but didn't say anything. "Hello. My name is Emily, and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?"

I looked to Bella, to find her looking expectantly at me. Did none of the men she was around have manors? You always wait for a woman. "Ladies first." I said politely, inclining my head towards her.

She looked a bit shocked, but rewarded me with a warm smile, and she looked to the waiter. "I'll have a coke, and a cheeseburger and fries."

The waitress nodded, friendly as can be, and took the menu Bella held out, then turning towards me. "And you, sir?"

"Same, but a chicken sandwich." I answered, holding out my menu as well. The waiter smiled at us, mumbling that she would be right back with our orders, and she left. I looked to Bella. "So, I take it you live around here?"

"Yes." She replied, playing idly with the silverware that awaited her use. "Just about fifteen minutes away. Me and two of my friends own a clothing shop;; we make them ourselves sometimes, and go to the market others."

That got my attention. "Really? Where is it?"

She grinned. "I'll show you one day."

Was she suggesting she'd like to see me again? "Alright." Before anything else, there was a question that had been plaguing my thoughts. "If you don't mind me asking, Bella...What is your age?"

That chiming, light hearted giggle resounded again. "I'm nineteen, just last month. And yourself?"

"Nineteen, as well."

We chatted about random things, from my school to her shop, from my family to her friends. The topic of the current war was brought up, and a dark look crossed her fair features. She began talking about how she and her friends attend regular protests, and do whatever they can to uphold an image of the peace that was needed.

All too soon, our lunch ended, and I looked at my watch one more.

"Bella, this has been wonderful, but I must return to my lectures, I'm afraid." I pulled out my wallet, tossing enough money to pay for the bill and to leave a decent tip onto the table's surface. She frowned.

"Edward, I can pay for myself." She said, reaching into a pocket at the bottom of her shirt.

I stopped her by speaking. "No, Bella, I insist. You are the first person that's really spoken to me since my arrival, and I am grateful." My corny words were worth it, when she dazzled me with a smile once more.

"I'd like to see you again, Edward." She spoke in a serious voice.

Her words made my heart soar with hope. "As do I. Would you like to meet later tonight?"

She shook her head. "Can't. I have work to do. How about Friday night? Me and some friends are throwing a party. You can come, if you like." She looked hopeful.

I nodded, and she started to give me directions, but confused herself. "Go to the library, take a left, then walk about three blocks and take a right. Then you'll end up walking down that road for..." She trailed off, rolling her eyes. "Oh, just meet me at my brother's dorm. It will make things so much simpler."

I grinned. "Alright." I stood up, as did she, and she stepped forward, filling me with complete shock as her warm arms enfolded me in a friendly embrace.

"I'll see you soon, Edward." And with that, she turned and skipped down the street, taking a turn and disappearing from my view.

A dumbfounded smile still apparent on my lips, I headed back to my next lecture room.

I had such a great, indescribable feeling inside me now. I had met someone to keep me out of a solitary college existence, and not just someone. I had never met anyone quite like Bella.

My passion took me over, and I began singing softly under my breath, joyous and giddy, as i walked back to Harvard with my hands casually placed in my pockets, the chilly weather not even bothering me.

_"I've just seen a face_

_I can't forget the time or place_

_Where we've just met_

_She's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, m'mmm,"_

Was it possible that, by absolute chance, I had found someone who caught my romantic interest? After nineteen years of never seeing a female in that way that everyone wished to feel towards another and have their feelings returned, had I found that person?

It was possible. I had never noticed any other female before. Of course, there had been a few women I'd dated here and there, a few on my parents' wish. Tanya has been their choice. We'd dated faithfully for about a year, but Tanya just never quite... done it for me. She just didn't have the charisma and excitement that I needed. I needed someone unique, some one I could converse comfortably with. Not someone like the mindless sheep that had pined for me in Chicago, or a crowd pleaser like Tanya.

I was immensely glad that it had been I she had happened to trip on. If it had been anyone else, I would not have noticed her, and not that I had noticed her, excitement and anticipation of seeing her again filled me.

"_Had it been another day_

_I might have looked the other way_

_And I'd have never been aware_

_But as it is I'll dream of her tonight_

_Di di di di di'n'di_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling me back again,"_

I arrived on campus, adjusting my back pack once more. The class I was headed to was one of the three I shared with Jasper. Could meeting this strange girl have possibly meant something more than what I was seeing it as? Could, along with finally feeling a sincere interest in someone, I have found someone to befriend?

Indeed, I think I have.

"_I have never known_

_The like of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things and kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this. _

_Mmm mmm mmm m'mmm_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling_

_Me back again."_

My voice trailed off, and I entered my class room, where Jasper waved me over.

Yes. Bella had definitely changed my life, in a single day, a single hour of knowing her.

She was just the girl for me.

* * *

Authors Note;; YES! I finished it! Wheee!

I can not explain it I just love this idea! I realize Bella isn't radical and hippie like in any way, but then again Edward isn't human, is he? And yes, I realize Edward's parents are not named Amy and David, but everything that has been hinted at in the chapter and soon to be chapters, will be revealed at the story unravels. By the way, sorry about the little 'it was the end of the world as I knew it' comment, I watched P.S. I Love You last night. xD

Enjoy! Review, please! I beg of you! Let me know if I'm just a nutcase and should discontinue the story, or if you enjoyed it!

I better go work on my other stories. Readers getting impatient o.o

Bye now!

-LollirotXoX


	3. Chapter 2 White Rabbit

Authors Note;; Chapter two of All My Loving! Yay! I'm disappointed that I didn't gain more fans for this, but I suppose it will grow over time. And if not, I always have FictionalFascination The Joker xD as my die hard fan and lovely beta reader! If you have a craving for Edward/Bella steam, read her fan fiction! It's beautifully written, and amazingly in character. By the way I have no idea if these days ex;;Friday were these dates in 1963. Also, I know most of the music wasn't out in that year, but it's needed! Just go with it

Suggested music for this chapter (Don't own any of it);; White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane, or Black Dog by Led Zepplin.

* * *

_**Down The Rabbit Hole...**_

**Boston, Massachusetts. October Fifth, 1963**

Two hours.

My wide, aware eyes scrutinized the tall clock in the corner of my last class of the day, and my leg jittered anxiously below the hard wooden desk. Two more hours until classes were finished, and then I would see that radical girl once more.

This class was almost over, and my next, and last of the day, was shared with Jasper. We'd been slowly growing acquainted over the past few days, and he was definitely someone I could become friends with. It still amazed me how fast one girl had made a major change to my life. It seemed unreal that I had even met her, and I was so grateful for that small semblance of some kind of alteration to my, so far, meaningless existence.

Time seemed to be going excruciatingly slow today, the lethargic hands of the clock appearing to only shift infinitesimally when they should have been making big gaps. It was nerve wracking, to say the least. I hadn't been this anxious about anything for so long, I couldn't recall the last time I'd felt so elated. So excited.

After what felt to me an eternity, the imprudent bell shrieked in my ears.

I leapt from my seat, striding towards the door. A small sigh of relief escaped, and I quickly made my way to my concluding class, taking my almost customary seat next to Jasper. Customary for the past three days, that is.

We chatted mindlessly until the professor began his seminar, in which we simultaneously quieted and scribbled down notes.

The last spare minutes of class were like torture, and I kept staring impatiently at the clock. Ten more minutes. I finished my assigned work for the weekend swiftly, it came with ease. Glancing at the clock, my heart began picking up pace. Two minutes.

Shifting my gaze to Jasper, I fought off a laugh. His blonde head rested upon his law text book, mouth slightly agape. He'd fallen asleep. Shaking my head slightly, and turning my attention back to the object of my restlessness, I sighed. Thirty seconds.

Twenty seconds.

Fifteen point four seconds.

Nine seconds.

My breathing picked up.

Two seconds.

My breath caught, as the echo of the end of the day bell rang through the halls. A wide, happy grin painting my features, I kicked the bottom of Jasper's chair. "Jasper!" The exhilarated eagerness in my tone shocked even myself.

Jasper grumbled sleepily, but obediently rose and gathered his possessions. While walking sluggishly, in my opinion, next to Jasper, my heart never ceased its augmented rhythm.

My companion was rambling on about something to do with the lecture, but my senses were far too hyped up for the imminent night, approaching far too leisurely for my liking. We traveled quickly to my dorm, so I could change out of my school clothes and into more casual dress. We arrived outside Jasper's door, and he turned to me to continue speaking while doing so, but his words were cut short by a small blur slamming him into the door with a squeal so loud I had to cover my ears.

"Jasper!" A petite, pretty girl with short black hair gasped, clamping her arms around his chest. I heard laughter coming from within the room, and my gaze was drawn there. A warm smile greeted me alongside sparkling brown eyes.

I heard the distinct sound of lips smacking together, and moved into the room towards Bella, deciding to give Jasper and whoever that girl was some space. Bella opened her arms to me, and, although a bit awkwardly, I moved into them, sliding my own behind her back and squeezing her slightly to me in greeting. She returned the friendly hug, before loosening her grip around my waist and her lips pressed briefly against my cheek as she stepped back. My heart fluttered wildly.

"Hello, Edward." A small, taunting smile graced her lips and my stomach flipped over.

"Hello, Bella." I answered with a smile of my own. Someone cleared their throat to the far right, and I glanced over to see a strikingly, idyllically beautiful girl with flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was perched on the lap of a rather large man, with dark curly hair and a boyish, mischievous grin plastered to his face as he ran his hands up and down the blonde's thighs.

"Edward, this is Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice," she gestured towards the girl clutching happily to Jasper's hand as they finally broke their lip lock and entered the room. "Guys, this is Edward."

There was a chorus of different 'hello's echoing around the room, and I nodded in greeting. Taking in everyone's appearance, I was unsure of if I was dressed appropriately.

Jasper wore a simple white tee shirt, along with light brown pants, his hair falling around his eyes in casual, natural waves. The boy Bella had called Emmett wore a tight black tee shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans, the shirt making his obvious muscles bulge even more. Rosalie was clad in a red, tight fitting shirt with slim straps on her shoulders and a brown vest hung open, with a black skirt that fell a bit above her knees. Alice adorned a shirt with the band logo for Led Zeppelin across it, ragged around the hem and the sleeves as if she'd cut it, and blue jeans that came to a bell bottom.

But Bella... Bella, once again, was a sight to see. She wore a floor length skirt that swept around her, similar to the one she'd been wearing when we first met. Her top, though, was the flashier by far. It was rainbow colored tie dye, and bared her slim, pale shoulders as well as her upper back, tying around her neck. Her hair was long and straight, with the very small pieces of her shoulder length fringe pulled back and twisted along the way to meet in the crown of her head in a knot. She was quite breathtaking.

I reminded myself not to allow my eye to linger on her for too long, as much as they craved to just drink her in. They took in my own appearance, frowning slightly. I wore simple blue jeans, along with a dark forest green quarter sleeved shirt unbuttoned completely to reveal the slim fitting black tee shit beneath. I began to remove the button up shirt, when I felt a warmth on my forearm that hadn't been there before, and I glanced up to see Bella smiling at me. "No, leave it. I like it that way."

I smiled gently at her, shrugged my shoulders, and left it on.

Bella's gaze lingered on me for a few moments more, before she turned to the others. "So, everyone ready to head out?"

There were murmurs of agreement, to which Bella did a single clap of her hands. "Good! Lets go!" She headed towards the door, not looking back to see if anyone followed her. I looked around to everyone, and was the first to trail after her.

I soon caught up to her, and walking beside her, I realized I had no idea where we were going, but oddly enough, I found myself not caring. She threw a smile in my direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Our shop first, to pick up our supplies. It's only a few blocks from here, and we couldn't risk taking them into the college." She answered with a mischievous grin.

I had a feeling I knew what she meant by supplies. "How many people are going to be at this party?"

"Including us, about twenty. Small enough to be personal, but big enough to have your space." She told me, eyes trained on wherever in front of her we were headed.

I kept silent, wondering what I was about to get myself into.

Soon enough, we reached a door covered in random, colorful artwork that the sunlight made even brighter. There were peace symbols, drawings of psychedelic mushrooms, marijuana leaves, anti-war posters, things of that nature. She pushed it open, and a bell overhead jingled. I followed, and heard the bell jingle a few more times, announcing the entrance of the others.

"Wow." I praised. Their shop really was something else. Hot pink painted, with lighter pink spots in a pattern that resembled a cheetah's fur, walls. They had soft, plush looking chairs placed randomly around the shop, with a TV perched upon a cherry wood stand. There was an opening between two walls to my left that seemed like it should have a door, but only rainbow colored peace sign beads hung down, and I peeked through, seeing racks upon racks of clothes. "Nice."

"Thanks." Bella smiled radiantly, going behind the counter that was in the far right corner of the front room, typing in some code. The cash register door popped open with a clang, and she lifted the till, digging around underneath it. Her hand emerged with a small brown bag, and I fought down the curiosity, biting my tongue to keep from asking her exactly what was in that bag.

Alice saw me eyeing it though, and she pranced over to me. "What, you didn't expect us to go empty handed did you? Don't worry, you don't have to put in just yet, you're Bella's new guy so we'll let you slide this time." A wicked, adorable grin spread across her face. She was very small...And yet somehow managed to give the vibes of an authoritative ball of energy.

"Be nice." Bella scolded, but a tinkling laugh was present in her soft tone.

Alice grinned at Bella innocently, then at me, and held her hand out. "I'm Alice!"

A small smile precariously tweaked my lips, and I slipped my hand into her much, much smaller one. "I gathered. I'm Edward."

"It's good to see a new face around here, even as Bella's new boy toy!" She giggled at Bella's scoff and my slight blush, before dancing back over to Jasper and falling, elegantly and purposely, right into Jaspers lap.

Bella dug around under the counter for a moment, before throwing something silver at Rosalie. It smacked her right on the head, since she was wrapped up in Emmett's lips. "Your turn to lock up, Rose. I did it last night and Alice did the night before."

"Ugh." Rosalie rolled her eyes, and motioned for everyone to leave. I waited for Bella, and ducked out alongside her with Alice and Jasper closely following.

We walked, chattering every now and then about small things. School, her shop, her protests, my family.

Then something important I'd missed hit me.

"Where are we even going tonight?" I asked. A devilish grin was the first part of my response.

"Down the rabbit hole."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

After about fifteen minutes, we arrived, and stopped on a front porch made of wood.

"Are you ready?" She looked to me, her eyes blazing with excitement and her voice soft and exhilarated. I nodded, and she crinkled her nose before stepping right in front of me, preventing me from following the others as they entered. She slowly unbuttoned my dark green shirt, leaving it so only the bottom two were button. Her soft hands made me want to shiver.

She grinned, turned, opening the door to the large house, and stepping in.

Immediately, the smell of fresh marijuana invaded my nostrils, burning it slightly. I was momentarily dazed as an old memory flashed into my mind.

* * *

_"Now kids, this is what marijuana smells like." My foster father, David, announced. He volunteered for a small clinic that helped recovering drug addicts, and he was doing a presentation on peer pressure today to my 6th grade class. He lit up something rolled tightly in white paper, resembling a cigarette, and I gaped in absolute mortification. the worst part was, the whole class knew he was my dad._.

_"What do we do if we smell it?" A girl in the back called. I let my head fall down, resting my forehead against the cool wood and fighting off a groan._

_"You run. You run far, far away, and if someone offers it to you, you say no. Understand? Marijuana is bad." _

_There were simultaneous nods through out the room._

* * *

I rolled my eyes at the memory, and Bella's warm, nimble fingers wrapped around my wrist, her lithe body moving forward and pulling me in further. Loud music blasted, pulsing through the ground beneath me and I was proud of myself for recognizing the song.

_Hey hey mama_

_Said the way you move_

_Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove_

_Hey hey baby, when you talk that way_

_Watch your honey drip, can't keep away_

There was a cloud of smoke, and I waved it away from my face.

Bella inhaled deeply. "I love this smell."

Before I could respond, a tall, russet skinned boy with shaggy dark hair fell on Bella, leaning heavily on her shoulder and laughing. "Bella! Here, want a beer?" He offered her the half empty beer he clutched. He was quite obviously intoxicated.

"No, Jacob. That's your beer." She answered nonchalantly, patting him on the head and gently pushing him onto his feet.

"Aw, Bells, you can have some!"

She laughed, bells chiming, and took my hand. My heart sputtered. "Jacob, this is Edward."

I smiled cumbersomely at the boy, who at his full height was surprisingly taller than me. "Hello, Jacob."

The boys eyes narrowed, and he looked me up and down as if sizing me up. Then a grin broke over his face, but it didn't quite touch his eyes and it made me slightly uncomfortable. "Hi, Edward. S' a pleasure. See ya later, Bells." And with that he walked off.

I arched an eyebrow at her, but she held up a hand, stopping me before I even spoke. "Ex-boyfriend. Long story, don't ask."

Her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement and mischief, and she steered me towards the food and beverage covered lengthy table. It had a fruit dish, but I was disinclined to try some. I didn't know these people, after all.

But when Bella poured me a cup of the light pink punch from the giant bowl, against my better judgment, I drank it. We stood there for a while, just talking and enjoying the music. Bella introduced me to whoever came over.

I didn't even recognize the signs.

Emmett stumbled over, eyes bloodshot and red with a troll like smirk on his face and he poured himself a cup of the strawberry kiwi punch, slopping it all over himself. A lit joint burned in his free hand as he gulped down the punch.

"Emmett, are you sure that's a good i-"

He waved his hand uncaringly, discarding the plastic cup onto the table and dragging of his joint. With the smoke still in his lungs, distorting his voice, he held it out to Bella and I. "Want some?"

I hesitated, unsure of what to do. I _wanted_ to, but was it smart?

Bella didn't have the same problem.

She nodded, reaching for it, but Emmett shook his head, crooking his finger and motioning for her to come closer. Bella's eyes flashed in recognition of something I couldn't comprehend, and she released my hand, dancing over to Emmett. He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned forward, his head lowering as if...as if he was going to kiss her!

I stiffened, but then breathed out an inaudible sigh of relief as Bella opened her mouth, and Emmett stuck the half burnt down joint between his teeth, cherry on the inside but I could tell by how expertly and carefully he clenched it that it was not burning him. Bella held her opened mouth an inch away, curving her fingers around it as if she were going to shout across the room. Emmett mimicked her, and I saw his chest deflate as he released the smoke within, while Bella did the opposite and inhaled. She pulled back, tilting her head back and causing her hair to tumble down her back, her eyes closed. After what seemed an unbelievable amount of time for such a small girl, let alone a human being, to hold the smoke in, she released it in a long stream that billowed above her head. Emmett clapped her on the back, a proud grin plastering his face before he gave it to her. "Give the kid some."

I scowled at being called a kid, but Bella turned to me, and my eyes were glued to her. She smiled at me, erasing all doubt within me. She inhaled directly from the joint this time, and my eyes must have held caution as she leaned into me, her soft, plush body pressing flush against mine. "Don't worry." Her voice had that same strained tone Emmett's had. "It's just a shottie." She exhaled, her smile widening and her voice returning to normal. "You ready?"

I hesitated for only a moment...and then caved.

I nodded.

Her eyes sparkled as she brought the joint to her lips, but not before murmuring, "Hold it in, no matter what." And she hit it, copying Emmett's previous actions and clutching the burning paper between her perfect teeth. She rolled up onto her tip toes, placing both hands on either side of my face, thumbs stroking gently over them before her lips brushed briefly on mine. My hands, that had moved to her waist of their own accord, felt her stomach inflate and deflate beneath their touch, and as soon as I knew I should, I parted my lips, inhaling what she sent my way.

I couldn't exactly explain why it felt so sensual. Her lips just barely touching mine, giving me something that had been held within her body for even short moments. Her fingers clutching my face with no power at all, just to touch me, felt nice. Comforting. My eyes slipped closed.

I didn't even flinch at the burning feeling, though I wanted to. I took it all in, snapping my mouth closed and holding it in.

Bella placed her warm hand over my heart, feeling it beat no doubt, and when I opened them, she stared directly into my eyes.

After a moment, her hand lethargically lifted off my chest, and I released the smoke as she did so. Her eyes shone, and I knew I'd made her proud. I explored the inside of my mouth with my tongue, as it was suddenly dry.

She noticed.

"Cotton mouth." She explained, shoving another full cup of punch into my grip. I gulped it down gratefully, yet respectfully, setting it politely upon the table when I was through. A few other people came up to speak with us after Bella handed Emmett's pot back off to him, and he wandered off to find that blonde chick. Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen.

"Where are Jasper and -"

"Upstairs." She said, and that one word was the only explanation I needed. I turned, only to find a medium height, red headed girl begin babbling away to the poor girl that had brought me here, and Bella nodded courteously, pretending like she was paying attention.

When the lights started flashing rainbow, I should have known what was going on.

But I just shook my head, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me. Bella took my hand once more within her tiny, heated fingers and I gasped. Electricity shot through me, more prominent that ever. What the hell was going on? She tugged me into the middle of a make shift dance floor, pressing herself right into me and beginning to slowly, sensuously sashay her hips. I couldn't help but allow mine to follow. Her hands slipped around my ribs, while mine gripped her hips, leaning down so my cheek was pressing into her as we moved in sync with the slow, beating melody. This girl was honestly, truly fearless.

And free.

And neither I, nor my body, could deny that it loved the feel of her tight against it as her hips swayed, igniting fire in the pit of my stomach. I wanted badly to kiss her, right then.

After a few more songs that we basically dirty danced to, she abruptly pulled back, making me mourn the loss of heat.

_One pill makes you larger _

_And one pill makes you small _

_And the ones that mother gives you _

_Don't do anything at all_

She led me over to a large couch that held the source of the smoke clouds, and plopped down onto a free cushion, pulling me down beside her. I fell a bit ungracefully, and she giggled, nuzzling her nose into my jaw right below my ear. Another set of shocks, and I unconsciously leaned towards her. She smelled so _good_. Like some sort of flower I couldn't identify...And my head started swirling. I literally felt the smoke pushing Bella's scent in through my ears, pushing my brain into my skull. I furrowed my brow, and didn't even pay attention as the people on the couches around us began chanting some babbled words.

Was my brain leaking out of my ears? I could have sworn it was. But the music...The music hovered in the air, pushing my brain back in. Why was my brain falling out? I looked at Bella, who was laughing and had her head faced to the left, while I was on her right. I gently touched her elbow, feeling every crease of silken skin there, and she turned to face me.

Her eyes, normally soft, deep brown, were fluorescent pink, blue and green. My jaw dropped, as her eyes began whirling, the iris' literally spinning in a circle, and her pupils began to slowly dilate. An eager grin came over her, eyes sparkling in wonder as she stared directly into mine, making my heart thump loudly in my ears. Her hand rose to deftly cup my cheek.

"Edward, are you tripping?" Her tone held exhilarated awe, as if she was happy I was experiencing this with her.

I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Her skin...I felt every indent of her fingerprints, every small pulse of the pad of her index finger, and I leaned my head into it. I breathed heavily, watching in utter amazement as yellow made its way into her churning gaze. I nodded, and she beamed back at me. Tilting forward, pressing my forehead against hers I closed my eyes momentarily. She shuddered, her eyes slipping closed, and her sweet breath tickling my lips. My tongue snaked out to lick over them, and, tasting her on my lips somehow, her hands tangled in my hair, pulling my head down to rest in the crook of her neck. I didn't resist, nuzzling my face into the soft skin and inhaling deeply. I took complete advantage of the situation, and wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. Her head lolled back on the couch, and quiet laughter escaped her in a throaty pitch. The vibrations of her throat throbbed against my cheek, and I moaned quietly at the sensation. Everything was magnified.

Ten fold.

So when one of her delicate, slender hands began tracing idly over the sensitive skin of my neck, I nearly jumped out of my skin. My nerve endings followed her fingers, sending volts of magnificent sensations through me. The ganja haze still hung in the air, and it surrounded us even then, invading my sense and bringing whatever high I was on, to flying heights.

_And if you go chasing rabbits_

_And you know you're going to fall_

_Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar _

_Has given you the call_

It was only me and Bella right now.

Me and this delightful, profound girl I'd stumbled upon by chance.

And as I stared at the window, the wall, the lights, even the people that filled the room, and I watched my reality contort and shift to psychedelic colors, shapes and patterns before my very eyes...

I was grateful for her.

I had no idea how long we'd been lying, though upright, like that, but eventually I heard a murmur of a male's voice from above us. I grumbled in annoyance, as Bella's fingers stopped moving on my neck, and I pressed my lips into hers, kissing softly over the nape of her throat. She sighed contentedly, her hand exchanging my neck for my hair, and she began twirling it between her fingers and her free hand, that had been resting on my chest, on my heart, moved up and off of me. I almost growled in frustration, but I heard something clanking, and suddenly something cool was pressing against my lips. They parted automatically, and my eyes slid lazily open to gaze into Bella's, mere inches from mine, as she tipped the beer bottle into the air, allowing the semi-bitter liquid to slide down my throat.

It felt amazing.

"Don't want you to dehydrate now do we?" She mumbled, making absolutely no sense and brushing her full, luscious lips across the bone of my cheek before swigging the beer herself, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and unsteadily placing it upon the table by our feet. She pressed her cheek into my forehead, as I watched intently as a boy across from us blew perfect, sun shaped smoke rings. Faces, and all.

_When logic and proportion _

_Have fallen sloppy dead _

_And the White Knight is talking backwards _

_And the Red Queen's "off with her head!" _

_Remember what the dormouse said; "FEED YOUR HEAD"_

Bella sat up completely straight suddenly, a childish, elated smile creeping upon her features.

"What is it?" I asked. She looked to me, her eyes filled with unbridled giddiness, and she grabbed my wrists, pulling me two my feet.

"Let's go!" She breathed, leading me to the door. I stumbled along behind her, letting her drag me and the door slam in my wake.

As soon as I stepped outside, my trip slammed me even harder. Rain drops, smacking me and caressing my skin. I felt the distinct coolness, wetness, of each and every one as it hit my skin. The sun had set, and it was almost pitch black outside. Had it really gotten that late? Had I lost that much track of time?

Bella released a cry of pure liberation, and suddenly she wasn't touching me anymore.

She was running.

"Bella?" I called, walking in the direction she was headed. She turned, chest heaving with her heavy breath.

"Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

"I told you earlier!" She turned back around then, and took off in the direction she'd been headed for. "Down the rabbit hole!"

I rolled my eyes, trying my best to ignore the fact that the rain was turning rainbow colors as it dripped onto me. My spirit, my mind, felt so free right now, I didn't care that I was chasing a girl I barely knew through the rain, in a part of town I didn't know. Tripping on acid.

I really, honestly, did not give a damn.

I laughed, chasing her playfully, up a hill, and then down it, and after a few minutes I caught up, stopping dead when she did. We were in a cemetery, at the bottom of a very steep hill, and Bella turned to me, her eyes burning with passion and fun and _life_.

The rain felt like music. Music, gliding over my skin, soaking into me and making my body sing along with it. I looked at Bella...And her skin was absorbing the music too, and she was twirling. Twirling, twirling and twirling, and laughing, eyes closed and her head thrown back in pure abandon, arms thrown out. She opened her mouth to let the music falling from the sky fill her up, and the colors of her shirt were flashing before in my vision. Purple, blue, yellow, red, pink, green, orange. Shades I couldn't even name were assaulting my mind, and I couldn't stop the laughter that was pushing out from the inside. It wanted to join Bella's, and who was I to deny it?

As I laughed, I literally saw music notes, looking like they were in a cartoon like form, spilling from my own lips and dancing towards Bella's, that I hadn't noticed before. They intertwined, dancing together and joining the music falling from the sky.

As I watched the musical notes we'd created mingled, dancing happily together, I looked to Bella again. She had stopped spinning, and was staring at me, an intense look in her eyes, making my breath catch in my throat.

And as she stepped deliberately toward me, every molecule, every drugged out molecule of me, wanted it.

She was on me then, arms around my neck and holding her small body to my larger one, and my arms slid around her waist to support her as I leaned back. I held her there, in the air with her face slightly faced above mine. Her pale, beautiful face.

She smiled. "So how does it feel to be Alice, Edward?"

I had sense, even after dropping acid, to know she didn't mean her friend.

I just grinned, and her hands were on my face then, eyes twinkling once more as she leaned down, pressing her lips against mine. One hand stayed supporting her, while the other moved to ensnare her wild, wet mess of hair. Her legs wrapped around my hips, and both of our eyes slipped close as our lips moved in perfect synchronization. Her tongue traced the outside of my lips, before plundering between my own that parted eagerly for her. And even with the rain beating down on me and her, I didn't care.

I just didn't **care**.

And it was beautiful.

_She _was beautiful.

And everything, _**everything**_, I had been wishing for.

* * *

Authors Note;; So, Edward's first trip and their first kiss all in one chapter! Sorry it took so long, I've been wrapped up in other things. x.X. Review! Glorious reviews, making me want to write!

I really do have fun writing this story, but I've been terribly uninspired. Thankfully, my very own Joker saved my ass and hounded me until I finished this ) Thank you, love. Read her fanfiction, Lovely! It's phenomenal!

Review, please! I'll update asap. :)

-LollirotXoX


End file.
